You left me here
by bonesmad
Summary: As he stood in the otherwise empty graveyard the rain fell down on him. He couldnt think his mind was blank...


_Hi i just want to say that i know this is pretty "God that was too dramatic" But the idea just wouldnt leave me alone so here it is i hope you like it!!!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing... sniff

As he stood in the otherwise empty graveyard the rain fell down on top of him. he couldnt think. His mind was blank. It had been an hour since the last person had left. He tried to remember who it was, maybe Angela. He couldn't quite remember. People had been commenting on how well he was taking it but the truth was it just hadn't hit him yet. But it did now, while he was standing there looking at the mound of earth that she was know lying under. He kneeled down and laid a bunch of flowers on the grave. Most people would have thought it was a strange arrangement but he knew she would have liked them. Daffodils and Daisies. Her favorites. He stood back up. He couldn't believe she was gone.

"Why did you leave me here Bones." He whispered as a silent tear fell into a puddle that had formed at his feet.

Two months later and he was still visiting the grave everyday, with a fresh bunch of flowers. There was a head stone now, he had chosen it and the words. He was about to say a prayer when he felt the presence of someone else. Standing behind him. He turned and for a split second he could have sworn she was standing there. His partner and best friend. But that feeling only lasted a second. He knew it couldn't be her. She was gone. The woman walked towards him.

"Dad?" she spoke. "Sorry I know you normally stay longer but we need to head to Parker's house" he smiled.

"Just a minute Joy." His thirty six year old daughter nodded. Joy was pregnant with her first child. She was engaged to the baby's father. Matthew. Booth liked him. He treated Joy like a queen and loved her so much.

She looked just like her mother. As did their other daughter Christine. But Chrissie had his eyes, and nature. Joy was exactly like her mother in looks and temperament. He had lost his partner, best friend, wife and the love of his life the day Brennan had died. But first he had been given forty amazing years with her. Forty years with her rational mind and her passionate heart. And he still had a daily reminder of her in their two daughters. He stiffly kneeled down and placed today's flowers down. Walking over to his daughter she linked arms with him. He put out his hand and she sighed. He raised an eyebrow and she handed him the car keys.

On the way to Parkers house they stopped off at an apartment block. Booth beeped the horn three times and two minutes later the door opened and Chrissie walked out. She was yawing and had a large mug of coffee in her hands. Chrissie was the artist in the family. At the age of four she had shown a talent for drawing and Angela had immediately taken her under her wing. She was now the resident forensic artist at the Jeffersonian. And along with Angela's talent for giving people back their identities she had gained her love of nightlife. She was the same age now that Brennan had been when he had first started working with her and couldn't be more different then her mother had been. She was an out going socialite. Joy had always been the more studious one, and now she lectured at universities all over the world, teaching people all about the job that her mother had loved so much. Christine opened the back door of the car.

"Out last night Chris?" Booth laughed and she winched.

"Yeah, and I've a slight headache. This club that had been closed down for years now reopened and Billy and I went." She smiled.

"What club?" Booth asked. Christine rattled off the address and Booth laughed again.

"Wow. You know before that place closed down Bones and Angela went there. Tempe got in a fight and kicked a guy into the wall which collapsed and reveled a mummified man behind it. There was a bag of crystal myth with him which burst and covered the entire dance floor and when I arrived they were completely high! Man that was a funny night. Bones high." He drifted off and his daughters looked at each other. He always did this when he started talking about their mother. He missed her so much and they all knew it, they hated seeing him upset.

"…Turned out it was the manager." Booth finished unaware of the silent understanding between his daughters.

"Why are we going to Parks again?" Chrissie asked.

"For Zach's retirement party." Joy sighed. Sometimes her sister's scattered-ness annoyed her.

"Right. I didn't think Nobel Prize winners could retire."

"Why not?" Booth asked.

"I don't know I just didn't think they could."

They arrived at Parkers house. His son was forty-six now and was an FBI agent he also had a degree in entomology, which Hodgins took credit for, and Booth couldn't be prouder of him. They let themselves in. Parker flew past them.

"Hey Dad, J, Chris. Sorry I'll talk to you in a second Becca just woke up." He said going towards the bedroom. He had two kids of his own now. Rebecca was two and Andrew was seven. Parker's wife came out to them.

"Hey Leila." Joy said hugging her sister-in-law.

"Is Billy here yet?" Christine asked.

"Yeah he just arrived." Leila added. Leila Hodgins-Booth was Angela and Jacks eldest daughter.

As he walked into the living room Joy and Chrissie disappeared from his side.

"Hey Zach congratulations." He clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Booth." He replied. Angela laughed.

"You know Zach maybe you should call him Seeley I mean more then half of the people in this house have Booth in their name." she said.

"No. No-one is to call me Seeley." Booth said glaring at Angela.

"Granddad!" Andrew ran into the room.

"Hey bub." He picked up the little boy and rested him on his lap. He then looked around at the group. Even though he was seventy Zach still looked as boyish as ever. Jack was now in a wheelchair. Booth was forever at him about how he should have taken better care of his bones but the aging billionaire took it all lightly. And Angela was still as elegantly eccentric in later life as she had years before. Things had changed over the years. Children had been born, grown up and now had children of their own. The years had flown and even though he hated to admit it, they were finally catching up on them. Cam had gone to live with her daughter in Florida, Zach was retiring and Bones was gone. Yet it wasn't as sad as he thought it would have been. They had all lived full, exciting lives. But still it hurt him every morning when he woke up and saw her side of the bed empty.

All the younger generations came into the room. Chrissie had found Billy (Angela and Hodgins' son) and Matthew had arrived. He used to love just watching everyone interact. A few months ago at gatherings like this he had felt immense security. But now that was gone. The biggest part of his life was gone. It had left the day she died. For years now she had been his life. Her and his children. But now she was gone and his children weren't children weren't children anymore. He heard something interesting in the conversation.

"Chris you can't just take off to Fiji for two weeks and not tell us until two days before!" Joy said.

"Why not I've some holiday time coming up and I decided to go abroad."

"I'm sorry Fiji! I don't know Chrissie. After all Angela's trouble over there." Hodgins cut in.

"Don't remind me." He said.

"What I've had it planned for months now. And it's not like I didn't tell anyone. Mom knew." She added the last part quietly.

"Oh." Booth went silent.

"Well to Zach!" Angela raised her glass. "On his long awaited retirement." She took a drink and sighed. Brennan's death had taken its toll on her too. Booth just sat back in silence and watched everyone. All the time thinking about her.

Less then a month later the same small group stood in the graveyard, minus one. Joy was crying on Matthew's shoulder and Chris was gripping Billy's hand. Parker had his arm around his son's shoulders and his wife was holding their daughter. Hodgins was holding Angela's hand and Zach had his hand on her shoulder. Everyone else that had come had left the cold yard. Today there was no rain.

The group left together but one returned alone. Angela placed a bunch of daisies in between the two mounds of earth. She put her hand on the headstone and spoke.

"I guess you guys just couldn't do without each other." She sniffed, and traced her hand over the engraving. A dolphin. "I love you both." She stood up and left the graveyard.

_Temperance Brennan-Booth_

_15-5-1975 to 20-7-2048_

_Beloved mother, wife, friend and partner._

_And her husband_

_S.A. Seeley Booth._

_23-9-1970 to 19-10-2048_

_Amazing father, husband and friend._

_Both will be forever entwined in our hearts._


End file.
